Black Tie
by teanc09
Summary: This is a stand alone story and not part of my Going Home Series.


Will knocked on Charlie's door and when he said come in, Will placed his hand on Mac's back guiding her in the doorway first.

"Have a seat," Charlie said to them both.

"You wanted to see us," Will said.

Charlie handed them each an invitation. "We are representing ACN at an event next month, these are your invitations. It's black tie."

"Where is the event," Mac asked.

"Cipriani 42nd Street."

"Nice."

"We will have Jane come up from DC to cover for Will and Jim can produce," Charlie said. "Don't look so thrilled," he teased Will.

"Why are we going?"

"Because Leona asked us to go."

Will nodded. They were in a good place with Leona right now and he wanted to keep them there.

"Go back to work," Charlie said. "I'll see you later."

When they got on the elevator they were alone but standing very close together. "Are you already shopping in your head," Will asked.

"I like parties," she replied with a smile, looking up at him.

Their conversation ended when the elevator stopped and other people joined them.

Ever since Will found out that Mac hadn't gotten his message after the Bin Laden broadcast he had new hope for them. She hadn't rejected him. Not that their relationship had changed much. There was flirting, and standing too close to one another but they did that anyway.

Will was at the anchor desk and she was in his ear. They were going on the air in less than a minute. "Will."

"Mac," he replied teasingly.

"You ready to do this for me?"

"Always," he said looking up from the papers he was reading so she could see his face and know he was serious.

"Here we go," she said smiling to herself.

The evening of the event Will was in his office, almost completely dressed. He had yet to tie his bow tie. Mac pushed his door open and he was enraptured. "You look amazing," he said. She was in a black strapless gown and her hair was wavy.

"Thank you. Do you need some help with your tie?"

"Please," he said, standing up.

As she approached she said, "I love this tux on you." She stood very close to him, and took the tie in hand. She stopped for a second when he placed his hand on her hip. She was concentrating on tying his tie while he was watching her and probably standing closer than he needed to, let alone his hand on her hip, which was perfect.

Her perfume was a very light scent that he couldn't place. He would figure it out before the end of the night. "You look very handsome," she said as she finished with his tie. He smiled at her.

Charlie stuck his head in Will's office, "ready to go?"

"We are," Mac said. He placed his hand on her back to guide her out the door but he froze when his hand touched skin. When he looked at the back of her gown, there was a cut out area right where his hand was currently touching her. He felt her shudder and caressed her lower back.

Charlie offered her his arm and said, "You look gorgeous."

"Thank you, sir."

Mac's right arm was through Charlie's left and Will was on the other side of her with his hand still on her back. If Charlie had noticed the shudder he hadn't mentioned it, for which she was thankful.

Their driver opened the car door for them. Charlie went in first, then Mac and finally Will. When they settled she crossed her legs toward Will and the slit in her dress came to her upper thigh.

Will had always been a leg man, especially when it came to Mac, but this dress was doing amazing things for her breasts, too. He felt her foot on the back of his calf, moving very slowly so Charlie wouldn't notice her leg moving. He turned his head and smiled at her. Charlie interrupted their moment by asking Mac a question and forcing her to turn her head toward Charlie to answer.

The ride to the event was very short, much too short for Will as he enjoyed the game they had been playing. The doorman opened the door and Will exited the car and turned, holding out his hand for Mac, to help her out of the car. Charlie followed and Will had to let go of her hand, but he placed his hand on her back, caressing her skin as they walked into the event.

"Drink," Charlie asked them as they walked to the bar.

"Pinot Noir, please," Mac said.

"Scotch, thanks."

The bartender gave them all their drinks and Will placed money in the tip glass.

They made their way to a bar table. Mac sat and crossed her legs. Will was standing next to her chair and couldn't help but notice her legs. He whispered in her ear, "I love this dress."

"Thank you."

Several guests came up to chat with them and they made small talk until a waiter with hors d'oeuvres interrupted them. Mac took a couple on a plate and excused herself.

"She looks gorgeous," Charlie said.

Will was smiling, watching her walk away. "Why aren't you back together?"

"We're getting there, Charlie."

"You're wasting time. Now, what's the problem," he asked.

Will looked thoughtfully at Charlie and finally said; "I think we're both nervous."

"You've been with Mackenzie and without her, which do you prefer? That doesn't seem like a hard choice. A woman like Mackenzie McHale doesn't come along every day. Hell, we're lucky we found her to begin with. Do you know how many organizations were desperate to hire her when I first interviewed her?"

"I can't imagine my life without Mackenzie. Yes, we had some problems, but we've both grown and I think we both know what we want."

Charlie looked at him proudly. Will had come a long way from when he hated what Mackenzie had done to them. Will, Charlie thought, never really hated Mac, herself. "Then you need to move on with your lives, together."

"You boys look in serious conversation," Mac said as she rejoined them.

"Guy talk," Charlie said. "You're okay with my request?"

She nodded as she had a mouthful of a crab puff. She wiped her mouth and placed her napkin on her plate.

"Dance with me," Will asked, holding out his hand.

She smiled and took his hand. "Love to."

He led her to the dance floor and took her in his arms. They used to dance a lot, before. They were always going to functions and parties. She secretly thought that the only reason he'd dance was that it enabled him to hold her.

"Have you been here, before," she asked.

"A couple of times, you?"

"No, this is my first time here. It's a nice venue."

"May I ask you a wildly inappropriate question?"

She laughed. "Okay, now I'm nervous. Go ahead, you know you can ask me anything."

"Are you wearing a bra?"

She laughed and moved closer to him. He loved feeling her laugh against him it was so infectious. When she leaned back so she could see his face he was smiling at her.

"You're cheeky tonight. But to answer your question, there is a built in bra in the dress. Why do you ask?"

"Your breasts look amazing."

She wasn't sure how to react. "Thanks."

He placed his hand on her cheek and made her look at him. "Complete honesty, Mac. You look amazing from head to toe. The slit in this dress is driving me crazy," he said smiling at her.

"Thank you," she said as the music stopped. "I have to go talk to a couple of people for Charlie," she said easing out of his arms.

Before she got away from him, he held onto her hand and pulled her back toward him, "I want another dance tonight, Mac."

She placed her hand on his cheek and said, "you may have as many dances as you'd like," she kissed his cheek and walked off.

Will was standing there smiling. Charlie brought him another drink and pulled him back to their table.

"Is all this just flirting, or are you ready to make a move," Charlie asked. "Or did Mac just up the level of flirting?"

"I love her, Charlie."

"Good. Tell her that."

Will nodded and finished his drink.

A waiter came by and asked if Will would like another and he declined. Charlie was smiling at him.

"What?"

"I'm proud of you."

Will smiled at his friend and mentor. "Thank you," Will said placing his hand on Charlie's arm.

"May I join you," Mac asked from behind Will.

"Please," Will said moving over to another chair so she could sit.

"Thanks. Charlie, I've only found one of the people. Evidently the other had a family emergency and couldn't make it tonight. Jack is willing to meet with you, out of the office."

"That's great, thank you."

Will looked very confused. Charlie explained, "I'm trying to lure two producers from the BBC to come and work for me. They were hesitant and I asked Mac to speak to them."

"Do you know them," Will asked.

"We have mutual friends, I don't know them directly."

"What would make them leave the BBC," Charlie asked Mac.

"Creative control of their projects and I mean complete creative control. Their salaries are generous so that may not be as much of a draw. You do have the ability to sponsor them and that may sway them."

"Thanks. I'll talk to legal and see what we can do for them."

Will had his arm around Mac and resting on the back of her chair. He began rubbing her back gently and she turned and smiled at him. Colleagues of Charlie came to say hello and interrupted them. Charlie introduced Will and Mac to several friends and acquaintances. Will froze when he felt Mac's foot on his calf, again. He quickly recovered and smiled at her. When Charlie's visitors left he turned to Mac and said, "may I have this dance," and held out his hand.

"It would be my pleasure," she said taking his hand and allowing him to lead her to the dance floor.

"Are you enjoying yourself," Charlie asked.

"Yes, what woman wouldn't with two handsome men accompanying her?"

"You're playing with fire," he warned.

"Should I stop," Mac asked. Charlie always had a good read on Will and how he was feeling.

"Not if you want him. But be very sure about what you do want as he wouldn't survive you leaving again."

"Neither would I, Charlie."

"You're better together. Even if it's just a platonic working relationship, you're better. But you'll be unstoppable if you are all the way in with him, both personally and professionally."

"I want it all with him."

"You'll get there, sweetheart," he said hugging her and leading her back to their table.

Will was chatting with some fans and when she and Charlie returned he introduced them to several young women who had to be interns. Charlie was telling them war stories and keeping them entertained. Mac leaned over to whisper in his ear, "dance with me."

He smiled and said, "if you'll excuse us," and took her hand leading her out to the dance floor and into his arms, holding her closer this time. They were quiet, just holding one another. They danced through several songs until Will saw Charlie motioning that he was ready to leave. He whispered in her ear, "Charlie's ready to go."

She pulled back and took his hand and they met Charlie by their table. "Are you kids ready to go?"

"Yes," they both answered.

"The driver is going to drop me off at home and then will take you home," Charlie explained.

They were waiting outside for their car, Mac still holding Will's hand. In a few minutes their car arrived and they headed toward Charlie's home. When they arrived Charlie shook Will's hand and hugged and kissed Mac. "Thanks for coming tonight," he said.

"You're welcome," Mac said.

"Any time," Will replied.

The driver asked where they would like to be taken.

"Want a night cap," Will asked.

She smiled and said, "I'd love one."

Will gave the driver his address and pulled Mac closer to him. Even though Charlie had already been dropped off and there was more room in the car they remained seated close together. Mac had her foot rubbing the back of his calf again, making the slit in the dress open up to her thigh.

When the driver dropped them off at Will's apartment he asked them if they would need him any more tonight. Will looked at Mac and she said, "no, thank you."

The ride up to his apartment was tension filled. His hand was on her back, caressing the skin he could touch. "What would you like to drink?"

"Wine, please. Do you mind if I go out on the balcony?"

"Not at all, please. I'll be right there."

She was watching the city she loved. All the people and the buildings it was so alive. This was where she belonged.

"What are you thinking about," he asked handing her a wine glass.

She took a sip and smiled, recognizing the wine as one they purchased years ago from a vineyard upstate. "I'd forgotten about this winery."

"There's a case of this in the kitchen."

"It's great, thank you. I'm surprised you have any left."

"I wouldn't drink this with anyone but you."

She smiled at him. "What were you thinking about," he asked.

"How much I love this city. I've lived all over the world but this is home, this is where I fit."

He put his wine glass on the table, took hers and did the same. He stood in front of her and put his hands on her cheeks and gently leaned in to kiss her. He started to pull back, but she followed him and deepened the kiss, her tongue probing for an opening. He moaned and pulled her to himself, deepening their kiss. They stood there wrapped around one another.

When she pulled back he rested his forehead against hers. "The message said that I wanted us to try again."

"I want that, I want you, Billy."

"You've got me."


End file.
